Kickin' It with Kick (Season 1)
by ninetailfox89
Summary: A remake of Kickin' It but what if Jack and Kim have been dating since the first episode ever? Would the situations be a little different? This is my take on it! Note: I don't own anything!
1. Wasabi Warriors (Part I)

**So I was thinking, what would happen to 'Kickin It' if Jack and Kim were dating since the first episode to the end of Season 2. Well, here we go! Remember: I don't own anything!**

_**Episode 1: Wasabi Warriors**_

I'm new kid, Jack Brewer. It's my first day of school and it's finally lunchtime. I looked around and saw some trays beside a food bar. I grabbed one before confronting the lunch lady with a smile.

"How are you doing? It's my first day, what would you recommend?" he asked.

"Not this stuff," the lady looked down at the food in disgust. "I don't know what half of it is."

I sighed as I continued to look. Little did I know, a came in juggling an apple. She quickly lost balance and it fell. I caught it with my foot before kicking it up and catching it.

"All right, that was almost cook," she rolled her eyes before giving me a smile. "I'm Kim."

My breath nearly stopped as I looked at her. She had beautiful blond hair and brown eyes. When she smiled, my heart stopped beating over all.

"I'm Jack, I'm new," I said, not showing my immediate liking towards Kim.

"Yeah, I can tell, you still have that new guy smell," she kept her smile.

I chuckled a little before looking at her again. And once again, I'm finding it hard to breath.

_Get yourself together, Jack! You just met her and the only thing you know about her is that her name is Kim! _I scolded myself.

"Um, can I have my apple back?" she asked.

"Oh sorry," I said and our hands touched as I gave back her apple.

She quickly took her hand back and started biting her bottom lip. I swear, I'm gonna faint if I don't get out of here.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around Kim," I said.

"Maybe you will," she blinked and smiled before turning around and going to sit with a table full of football players and cheerleaders.

I shook my head slowly at the sight of Kim. Dang! She is so cute!

She turned back around and I quickly turned back to my tray and grabbing a random yellow bowl; hoping the blond goddess didn't catch me starring at her.

"Hey new kid!" an African boy waved me over to sit at his table with a ginger and an Hispanic guy.

"Uh, what are you doing, Eddie?" the Hispanic kid said. "We save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens, and super models."

"Well, I'm Jack," I said as I sat down, much to his displeasement. "So how do you guys all know each other?"

"We're friends," the ginger said beside me. "We do karate together after school."

Again, the Hispanic kid cut in, "We don't just do karate, Milton. These fists are registered weapons. In fact, I've already a few calls about joining the Navy Seals."

The kid that I think is Eddie said, "Navy seals? You're afraid of baby seals."

I laughed a little and looked at Milton who kept a smile and nodded.

Suddenly, from behind, a dude with curly brown hair threw a meatball at the back of Milton's head.

"GAH!" he growled and the table cracked up.

"That's awesome," the Hispanic kid continued. "That kid from the Black Dragon dojo just whaled you with-," before he was even done, another meatball came flying and hit him in the head as well.

"Not cool man, not cool," he leaned back and crossed his arms in anger.

I turned back to my new table of friends with disbelief, "Aren't you gonna do anything? Wait, I thought you guys knew karate."

Milton yelled as he stood up, "Yes we do."

The dude with curly hair looked at him and Milton sat back down, "But they know it better."

I sighed but I decided I'm gonna lend a hand to these guys, "It's cool. I got this."

I walked over to their table and spoke, "Hey, I like your outfits."

Curly looked up at me, "You guys cheerleaders?"

"No," Curly snapped at me. "Well Brian used to be."

He pointed to the guy next to him who hid his face.

"So, you got a problem or something?" he stood up to me but I didn't flinch.

He did some threatening karate sequence that I only rolled my eyes to. But it was enough to shut the whole lunchroom up.

"I didn't come over here to fight, man," I said as I turned my back and walked back to my table.

"Rah!" he threw a punch aimed at my head which I easily caught.

"Okay, you probably shouldn't have done that," I said to his shock face.

I twisted his arm, spun him around, and kicked him in the chest; which sent him rolling over his lunch table and his friends scrammed everywhere.

Two guys came at me, one throwing a front kick, the other a punch which I easily blocked both, making them lose balance. A third guy came and tried to take a swing at me which I also easily dodged. I grabbed a yellow chair and kicked it at one of them, making him catch it and stumble a little bit. He looked at me before jumping over the chair; only to get sent back with a kick in his chest this time making him fall over.

I fought off his other two friends who just came at me with a series of kicks and random punches. I finished one off by kicking him in the shin, but the Asian guy got the better of me and kicked me. Luckily I was able to block it but I still stumbled back. I ran and jumped onto Kim's table.

_Here's my chance to show Kim, what the real Jack Brewer could do!_ I thought as I saw her just sit there and watch the whole fight scene. The guy that I had floored earlier tried to tackle me but I jumped making him miss completely. Kim just calmly lifted her tray as he slid by and then looked up at me.

She smiled and gave me a cute wave. I winked and smiled back before flipping off the table to face the Asian dude. He took a swing at me which I easily ducked and grabbed his other arm. I swung him around a little bit before face planting him into my bowl of pudding.

"Enjoy your pudding," I said.

I saw Curly come at me again so I grabbed the Asian guy and stuffed his face in the way of the punch that was supposed to be aimed at me. He tried a different direction which I easily changed again. I finally used my hostage's leg and kicked out Curly's legs; which floored him. I used the Asian's guy's butt to make sure Curly stayed on the ground before flipping him head first into the trashcan.

Curly stood up, dizzy to I kicked three meatballs that took over his two eyes and mouth. He quickly ran out, followed by his gang minus the guy in the trashcan. I looked around and noticed the mess I had made. I quickly pushed my way out of crowd surrounding the door and ran out of the school.

_**Part I's done! Part 2 soon!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	2. Wasabi Warriors (Part II)

**Here's Part 2…**

The next day, I joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo down at the strip mall, after I flew through their wall. It was both join and help them win the next tournament, or go to juvie, so I really did have a choice.

Now, we're just hanging out at the restaurant across the courtyard from the dojo with the gang. Everything was going well until Kim came in.

"Hey Jack," she called me.

Before I was able to respond, the guys cut in, "Hel-lo Kim."

Jerry looked like he was checking her out which I threw a glare at him. He raised his hands in defense. The guys know about my crush on Kim since yesterday afternoon when they said that, 'In order to be part of this dojo, you must share with us a secret.' So I shared the secret that I have a crush on Kim.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked me.

"Sure," the guys cut in again.

She looked uncomfortable so I quickly saved her, "Guys could you give me a sec? Vamoose."

They still sat there starring at my crush.

"That means go!" I yelled.

"I know what vamoose means," Jerry looked offended.

He and the guys left with him talking really fast Spanish. Kim took her seat across from me.

"Looks like you know something about karate," she said.

"A little," I shrugged.

"Then what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi's? You should be training at the best dojo in town," she said.

"Wait, what do you know about karate?" I asked.

"You're looking at a second degree black belt," she raised an eyebrow but never lost her smile.

"Oh? And would this second degree black belt want to grab some lunch with me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wait, are you asking me out? Jack, we barely know each other," she said.

"I know, I know," I said. "It's early. But I don't know, do you?"

She sat there and thought about it. I sighed and know that she's about to reject me so I started standing up.

_What was I thinking?! Asking Kim out when I don't even know her last name!_

"Sure," she said, while biting her bottom lip again.

"Come again," I asked. Did she just accept? Or is that just me…

"Sure, I'll go out with you," she repeated.

I sat back down, "But you have to promise to keep this a secret," she finished, quickly.

"Us? Dating?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sat back and crossed her arms. "Believe it or not, or dojos hate each other so if anyone from either dojo figures anything out, then we could only expect the worst."

"Oh," I said. "Yeah sure. It's not like the Black Dragons is all that tough," I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing!" I quickly said.

"No, no, I want to hear what you have to say, Jack."

"Well, it's not like you Black Dragons could beat us or anything," I said, trailing off a little at the end.

"So you're calling me weak?"

"Not you! It's just the rest of them…."

"Oh like Frank and Brian? Well, I'll have you know that we could take you out any old day! Like this tournament coming up, me especially will make sure that that pitiful dojo of yours closes."

Now I'm angry so I stood up, "Oh yeah? I'll be sure to beat all you Black Dragons so you won't even be able to show your face in public."

That got her angry, "You know what? How about we wait until this Saturday to find out! Oh, and one more thing. I can't believe I almost became your girlfriend!" she spat out the last few words before leaving the restaurant and me alone.

This is not going to end good…

* * *

"That's it! I'm moving back in with my mother," Rudy wept from the sidelines.

I walked out on the mat and to the corner near the Black Dragons. I tried to catch Kim's eye as we bowed and walked but she turned away; still clearly angry with me.

I sighed and figured I lost her forever. Never gonna see her smile or hear her laugh ever again.

Suddenly, crazy pain struck through my whole right leg. I collapsed and quickly realized that Frank had nearly almost broke my leg. The gang quickly rushed over and confronted me.

"Rudy, I can't get up!" I complained.

"Yes, you can! You're the champ! You gotta get up! You gotta get up, Champ!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"Rudy! I can't get up because you're kneeling on my leg!" I pointed out.

"Oh sorry, my bad," Rudy and the guys helped me back to the seat.

As we passed Kim, she looked at me with worried look and mouthed, 'Are you okay?'

I nodded with a look of pain just to worry her a little more. She threw her hands out with anger before going over to confront her sensei.

I stood up and limped over to the corner of the mat, to finish off that peg.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kim asked me worried.

"I don't know," I shook my head slowly.

"You're whole dojo's counting on you," she continued. "_I'm _counting on you."

"If I do it, can we still go on that lunch date that I ruined?" I asked.

"Sure," she bit her bottom lip again. "but you're going to have to kick that peg first."

"You bet," I gave her a wink.

I limped over and finished the peg; accidentally hitting Milton's dad with it.

The Bobby Wasabi side went crazy and the Black Dragons left in anger. Kim gave me a kiss on the cheek which got everyone 'Awing'.

Kim threatened them and everybody jumped in shock. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump in shock.

"Going on a date!" I smirked. "See ya!"

We left the Black Dragon's dojo with a huge smile on both our faces.

The guys jumped to their feet, "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Alright guys," I said juggling an apple. "Let's get to work, okay guys?"

"Yeah, says the guy with a girlfriend," Milton mumbled. "Who died and made you Sensei?"

"Ha ha, very funny how about you say another word and I'll have Kim come through and finish you off," I smirked.

I kept juggling my apple before I lost balance and dropped it. A light green converse caught it before the apple was able to hit the ground.

"Kimmy," I went to give her a hug but she put her hand on my chest; stopping me.

"Call me 'Kimmy' again, I'll hurt you," she raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry," I finally was able to wrap my hands around her waist. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I quit the Black Dragons," she said when we separated. "And by the looks of it, you guys need all the help you can get." She took a bite out of my apple before giving it back to me.

"Woah, woah," Jerry piped up. "We can't just let anybody join. You're going need to pass the test."

"Okay," Kim turned around and face off against three dummies, ending their lives easily.

"So what do you guys think?" Jerry asked.

"She's in," I said fast and first.

"Got my vote," Eddie smiled.

"A+," Milton finished.

She smiled at me before running into Rudy's office to tell him the good news.

_**Okay, that's the end of Wasabi Warriors! Stay tune for Fat Chance, coming out really soon! Please review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	3. Fat Chance (Part I)

'**Fat Chance' is going to be in Kim's POV then Jack's! Hope you enjoy! Remember: I don't own anything!**

I was at my locker with Jerry and Eddie bothering me about Jack again when Milton came running up at us yelling, "Guys! Guys!"

"Wanna know who just won the district wide spelling bee?" Milton asked.

Jerry shook his head and I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Here's a clue: M-E," he spelled it out.

"Meh?" Jerry said, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"It's me you toad," Milton said, equally annoyed as I am.

"What is that?" Eddie pointed to the small trophy that Milton was holding.

"The trophy I won," he said with a smile. "It's a bronze bee."

"I've got fillings bigger than that thing," I pointed out.

I looked at my friend as he 'rode' his way to the finish line.

"Now come on, who's the man?" he asked. "Who's the man?"

"Jack is the man!" the principal's voice came over.

Warmth filled my body as I saw Jack walk out from behind him. My new boyfriend. He's amazing! And I still fill a little bad for missing his gymnastic tournament today but I had to take a huge Math test today.

I quickly started chanting his name with the rest of the guys, "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

He turned and saw me as I pumped my fist and chanting. He winked at me, making me blush a little.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now thanks to Jack's routine," the principal continued. "We've won our fist gymnastics trophy in fifteen years."

Everybody started cheering again as the custodian put the trophy on the shelf with the rest of the trophies that Seaford High has won.

"It wasn't really a routine," Jack continued, "I was just trying to move fast enough so no one would notice I was wearing a unitard." He trailed off making me smile a little.

Two guys in unitards walked by and gave him thumbs-up which he returned awkwardly.

"When you're wearing one of those things, even when you win, you lose," he finished.

"You know, I just won the first spelling bee our school has ever-," poor Milton was cut off by Eddie.

"Hey show us what you did to win, Jack."

Everybody scouted back a little to give Jack a little room. When he finished, I made sure I was cheering the loudest.

The principal went up to Jack and asked, "Jack, I hope this means that you're going to stay on the gymnastics team."

Jack gave him a smirk, "I told you, it was a one-time deal! I win you your trophy and you get a little visit from the Wedgie Wizard."

He sighed, "I guess a deal's a deal."

Jerry, now happy, came over and said, "Just go with it."

He splashed a whole bunch of baby powder on his hands before giving me the bottle, "Hold that for me."

After he wedgied our principal, some of us started laughing but what caused us to really burst out laughing was his high pitched voice, "Is that all you've got, punk?"

He walked out with his underwear showing, making us all just die laughing.

Jack came over and gave me a hug which I happily returned, "Where were you today?"

"Sorry, I had a math test I had to make up, nice going by the way," I said after we separated.

We looked into each other's eyes. I could feel myself lean up and he looked like he was leaning down. My heart pounded loudly. Darn it, stop pounding so loud! It's just that, his hazel eyes always made me feel this way.

"Uh, hello?!" Eddie's voice cut us off. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"

"Right," instead of kissing me (much to my disappointment) intertwined his fingers with mines.

We started walking to our first period laughing and talking before Jack turned around, "Milton, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys in a second," Milton said.

"All right," and we continued walking.

* * *

The gang and I are now walking to the dojo after school and Milton was telling us about the 600 pound custodian that had supposingly 'saved' his life.

"And at the last second he caught me. He put me down and walked away," Milton finished.

"Huh, never noticed him before," Jack added, sending some anger down my spine.

"Wait. So you didn't notice a 600 pound custodian," I finished, annoyed. "But you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from left to right."

"Okay, first it was right to left," Jack started; making me cross my arms. "Second, it wasn't a ponytail, it was a French braid. And third…"

"Third what, Jack?" I pushed.

"Uh," Jack froze.

There was an awkward silence between the whole gang before Jerry whispered to Eddie, "This is gonna be good."

"Well, Jackson?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Third, maybe if that custodian had legs like Donna Tobin, I might have noticed him, too," he spoke really fast.

"Right," my blood started to boil, "So you were checking out Donna Tobin's legs when you had a girlfriend. I get it. I get it completely!"

I stormed into the dojo with Jack yelling my name and trying to catch up with me.

_**Part one done! Part two up soon! Please review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	4. Fat Chance (Part II)

**First half's Jack's POV! Second's Kim's! Merry Christmas to you all! :D**

_Stupid! Stupid!_ I scolded myself as I ran after my girlfriend.

"Kim stop!" I yelled after her but she just kept running until she ran into Rudy's office and closed the door which I stopped by stupidly sticking my right hand in between the door.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I withdrew my hand.

"Jack! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she came out with a worried look on her face.

"I think so, my fingers really hurt though," I looked down at my fingers which were changing into a purplish color.

"Here, let me see," she said.

I looked at her and instead of letting her; I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I was just being stupid," I murmured into her ear. "Will you forgive me?"

She sighed before hugging me back, "Yeah. At least you admitted you were stupid."

We heard the guys enter the dojo so we separated.

"Everything cool?" Eddie asked.

We both nodded and saw Rudy pulling a red wagon full of magic stuff in it.

"So that magic store's going out of business?" I asked.

"Yep!" Rudy answered happily. "Anyway, since the store closed, a storage space opened up in the basement directly below us. I finally have a place for all my stuff!"

"It's about time, this place is getting pretty cluttered," Eddie said.

"It is not," our sensei argued.

"Rudy, this place looks like a crazy old cat lady lives here," Kim pointed out.

"Okay, that is a bit of an exaggeration," Rudy said.

"Really?" Kim didn't look like she's gonna lose this fight.

She went over to the medal cabinet and opened it only to get greeted with random stuff. She jumped back and grabbed my shoulder in surprise which I put a protective arm around her waist. I raised an eyebrow when a ginger cat came out from behind all the stuff.

"Okay, that is not my cat," Rudy piped up.

He grabbed the handle of his wagon and stopped in front of the cat and whispered, "Are you coming, Tip Tip?"

The cat happily bounced after our sensei as they disappeared behind the lockers.

* * *

"Bring presents to custodians?" Jerry bothered Milton the next day when he decided to bring a present to his 'guardian angel'. "That's not cool. What's next? Asking the crossing guard to the prom?"

I already tried that, but she just wants to be friends," Eddie added.

Kim and I shook our heads slowly at our friends' childish actions.

"I think it's sweet Milton bought his new friend a cake," Kim said. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Kim," Milton said to my girlfriend. "See, when someone does something great, you know, save a life, or win a spelling bee," he glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

But he continued, "They should get some recognition."

He knocked on a door several times but no one answered it. Jerry got annoyed and just busted in.

The sight of what was inside surprised us all! Trophies, newspapers in Japanese, awards, everything!

"Whoa!"

"D-do you know what this means?" I asked the gang.

"I know exactly what this means," Jerry spoke, "Our custodian's king of the babies!"

* * *

"There he is," Jerry said as we went to confront our legendary custodian.

"Well, come on," Milton said as he led us over to Yoshi. "Mr. Nakamura, I just want to thank you for saving my life the other day."

"That's what I do, mop up pudding barf, collect trash and catch flying boys," Mr. Nakamura joked. "I'm living the dream."

Kim giggled a little behind him making me smile. She's so cute!

"We stopped by your closet and saw your newspaper clippings," Milton added. "Your trophies and your awards. You're amazing!" Milton finished.

"Then we checked you out on the internet," Eddie added. "You were a six-time sumo champion!"

"Yeah, that match where you lost your diaper thing and kept fighting, that was awesome!" I shivered a little about that image, "and disturbing, but mostly awesome."

"That was a long time ago," Nakamura said. "I used to be a hero in Japan and now I plunge toilets."

"And you," our custodian went over to Jerry, "Either change your diet or use the bathroom at home, Jerry."

"Wait, you know my name?"

"In the janitor's room, we call you the 'Bowl Buster.'"

We all had a disgusted look on our faces when Jerry started cheering about how he's the 'Bowl Buster'.

Kimmy finally spoke up, "Sir, I love that awesome victory dance you do, the Nakamura Stomp."

"That started when I see a spider in the ring," Mr. Nakamura explained. "The crowd loved it, so I just ran with it."

We all begged him to do it once until Milton asked and he agreed.

He finished stomping around; causing Kim to fall on top of me and the guys to fall everywhere else.

I helped Kim up as he went and apologized with his boss; well now thanks to Milton, he just lost his job.

"Nice going, Milton!" Jerry said. "Now what's he gonna do without a job, yo!"

_**Kim's POV**_

"Miss Crawford," Mr. Nakamura's voice begged, "Is my pizza here yet?"

"Not yet, Mr. Nakamura," I rolled my eyes, "But it'll be here soon."

"Okay," he said and continued sobbing.

Poor guy, he needs a job soon otherwise he's just gonna come here every day and order pizza which I have to deliver from the door to him.

I looked up from my job of restuffing the training dummies when Milton stormed in with Jack right behind with a confused look on his face. Jack saw me and came over before giving me a hug.

"What's up with Milton?" I asked.

"No clue," he answered.

"Guys," Rudy waved us over, "Group meeting."

"Um, why is Weepy McHugie still here?" he asked rudely.

"The guy's been through a lot, Rudy," said Milton. "We found out why he gave up sumo and left Japan in shame."

"Sixty-five wins in a row, then some rookie struts in and throws him out of the ring like a moldy pear," added Eddie.

"You guys hiding pears over there?" our former custodian asked.

"There's no pears, darlin'," I said, my southern accent kicking in again.

I heard Jack chuckle a little and turned my head to glare at him. He quickly put his hands up in defeat.

"As if that wasn't bad enough," Jack quickly changed the subject, "he lose his life's savings."

"Wow, how did he do that?" Rudy asked.

"He went on a game show called, 'Are you willing to lose your life's savings?'" my boyfriend finished.

Rudy just simply said, "Fix this. Once the food runs out, we're gonna look tasty to that guy, fix this."

When Rudy left, Jack spoke up, "Hey, guys, I got an idea."

He slipped pass me and to the weeping sumo wrestler, "Nakamura, Milton was right, you're not a custodian, you're a champion. And with our help, you'll get there again."

"I told you it was a long time ago," Yoshi responded. "Why do you guys believe in me?"

"Look, we live by something called the 'Wasabi Code,' that means we never give up on each other. We just gotta find a way to get you back on the horse."

Dang Jack really does have a way with words. I don't get it, I guess I'm proud of him; making Nakamura believe in himself again.

"Uh, Jack, it'd probably be safer if the horse got on his back," Jerry whispered to Jack, a little too loudly for us all to be able to hear; making Nakamura glare at him.

"But, uh, you know, either way," Jerry quickly cover it up.

Jack proudly put his hand out, "Wasabi?"

The whole gang, including Nakamura, happily cheered, "Wasabi!"

* * *

I watched in utter amusement as jumbo Jerry tried to stand up after his failed attempt on a sparring match with Nakamura.

"A little help thanks," he said after he was done flailing around.

We all pulled him up, "I'm good. I'm good."

He circled around the mats, his eyes never leaving Nakamura before he dashed into the locker rooms.

After he left, Jack pulled me outside.

"Hey, Kim, you doing anything Saturday after the match?" he asked.

"No, not really, why?"

"Well, I'm gonna take you on our second date," he smiled.

"Where to?"

"It's gonna be a picnic, you up for it?"

"I don't know," I smiled. "I'm might be too busy that day; let me check my calendar and get back to you on that."

"What? Why?" he looked at me surprised.

"I'm kidding you idiot," I pecked him on the cheek. "I just never knew you were that romantic."

"There's still a lot of things you don't know about me," he said, his chocolate brown eyes staring into mines again. I get immediately lost in them.

Here's that urge again! I leaned up and he leaned down; his arms wrapping themselves around my waist as mines snaked around his neck. I could feel his breath on mines and my eyes slowly close. We're gonna have our first kiss!

We were, if only this didn't happen.

"Hey—whoa!" Jerry's voice interrupted us. His eyes widen and he quickly yelled, "My bad!" before running back into the dojo.

* * *

I watched in horror as Milton tried to survive in the arena. Nakamura finally went in and finished the fight.

Jack and I hugged each other before high fiving Milton.

"Milton, that was crazy!" Jack said. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Milton answered, honestly, "Someone had to do something."

"I would never have done that," Jack continued.

"Of course you wouldn't," I added. "That guy's the size of a brontosaurus."

"You know what that means?" Jack looked away from me, a little annoyed.

"He has a second brain that controls his tail?" Milton said.

"No, Milton," Jack corrected. "It means you're a hero."

"You inspired Nakamura to get his confidence back," I smiled. "You were awesome! Way to go, buddy."

"Really?" he smiled ear to ear.

"Yeah, and you know what else is awesome?" Jack pointed. "Pants. Seriously, dude, put 'em on."

I laughed as I turned around to talk to Eddie for a little while Jack kept bothering Milton about his pants.

Jack's arms finally snaked their way around my waist as he pulled me into his chest.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Now, I'm sick!" Eddie started fake-burping and walked away.

_**Merry Christmas to you all! Sorry for such a late update! You know, Christmas shopping… Anyway, I'm trying to write as fast as I can! **_

_**The next episode/chappy's gonna be on soon! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Love ya all & Happy Holidays!**_

_**-ninetailfox56 :D**_


	5. Dummy Dancing (Part I)

**Sorry for the late update! Let's go!**

_**Kim's POV**_

I hovered Jack as the janitor finished waxing the floor. We happily jumped out and I watched in amusement Jack examined the floor, "Oh yeah, Waxy Wednesday. Where a plastic tray meets a freshly-buffed floor and legends are born."

Eddie ran in, "Hey guys! I got the trays." He flashed the orange trays.

"Any problems getting by Marge the Lunch Lady?" I asked.

"Nah, she said they don't pay her enough to care," Eddie answered.

Jerry ran down the stairs and yelled, "Guys! Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet," I blinked. "Hey, shouldn't you be in detention for putting a tollbooth in the boys' bathroom."

I smiled at Jack and he returned it.

"I should be but when you sit me in the back and leave a window open, I'm with they call a flight risk," Jerry came down the stairs and sat down on the marble ledge.

I walked over and leaned against the same ledge as Milton confronted my boyfriend, "Jack, your record's about to be broken prepare for the new world champion, Milton "The Missile" Krupnick!"

At the same time he took off his shirt and rip of his pants.

"Okay," I looked away, disgusted.

"Dude, eat a sandwich," Jerry said above me, equally disgusted.

"Yeah and Kim's in here," Jack pointed out. "Never do that in front of my girlfriend again."

As things weren't bad enough with Milton in a unitard Truman Tanner came in, "Oh look at this, and I've walked into the middle of a loser palooza."

He saw me and walked right up to me, and smirked, "Except for you Kim Crawford, what are you doing here?" he said, flirtlously. "How about you come with me to science?"

I exchanged looks with Eddie and could see Jack shaking with anger. I gave him a gesture and he stopped shaking but his eyes still blazed with rage.

"What do you want, Truman?" my boyfriend said.

"I thought I'd just hang out," he hung his slung his arm around my shoulder, making me annoyed, "And now it's more exciting with Kim here."

"Do you have to do it here?" Jerry asked, saving Truman's life from Jack.

"It's a free hallway, Jerry," Thankfully, he took his arm off my shoulder.

"Truman, if you'll excuse me," Milton said. "I have a date with destiny."

"Well, that'll be your first date ever," Truman laughed at his own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny," Milton mocked. "You're about to see my skid marks!"

We all looked at him and he quickly came up with an excuse, "Okay, I thought that was gonna sound different when it came out."

I got annoyed and ran down the hallway to the trash can as Milton got ready to go.

"Okay, guys, this garbage can marks Jack's, my boyfriend," I directed that comment to Truman, "Record of 47 floor tiles."

I watched as Milton whipped pass me and straight through the double doors.

The guys ran down the hall as I watched Milton struggle to get up.

"He just shattered your record," Jerry pointed out.

"And that papier-mâché solar system outside the science room," I said.

"It looks like somebody greased his tray," Jack said.

"Looks like," and Truman started to laugh again.

Jack pulled me back and covered my eyes as Milton walked pass, "Looks like Saturn is now lodged on the dark side of the moon."

* * *

**(I'm rearranging the episode so don't get too confused.)**

_**Jack's POV**_

"Hey Jack, check it out, Kim got your note," Milton ran over.

I looked over and saw Kim reading my note. I figured that since Kim and I have been dating for two months now, I think it's time for our first kiss so I left a note saying:

'_Kimmy it's been two months since I met & hugged you,_

_And now I think it's time that we move on_

_To the next level,_

_I'm ready for your kiss! ;)_

"Oh and she's reading the note that I left in her locker," I watched as she and her friend Grace read the letter, "Which means she's gonna come over here."

I reached into my locker and grabbed a few stuff for the pink-headed Jerry and Milton, "Pit crew, go, go, go, go!"

After freshening me up, "Roll, roll, roll, roll!" Jerry said.

"Wait, wait, wait," I stopped both my friends.

"A final touch, a splash of cologne," I dipped out a bit and splashed spats on my face.

Suddenly the smell of bleu cheese filled my nose, "What the?! Oh! Someone put bleu cheese in my cologne! I can't stand bleu cheese!"

I started getting dizzy and Milton went ahead and reminded me of the last time, "Remember what happened when he smelled it at-!"

"Whoa, don't—don't hurl, man. Or thing about hurling," Jerry said. "Or the taste in your mouth you get right before -," I'm started to get mad.

"Shut it!" I covered his mouth.

I walked, unstably, over to Kim who came up to me with a very cute smile. The guys followed me, a little jumpy.

"Hey Jack, I got your note," she said, Grace jumping around behind her. "And I think it's time…" she looked at me with a weird face because my food is starting to come up. "Jack, you smell like bleu cheese."

Milton whispered over my shoulder, "Kim, do you have a bag or something 'cause Jack's gonna hurl."

Kim quickly grabbed a brown paper bag and just in time. I hurl into it, making the rest of the students wrinkle their faces in disgust.

"Thank you Kimmy," I breathed after I'm done. "I love you so much."

"Yeah," Kim closed her bag in disgust. "I'll love you, too if you bought me a new lunch."

I smiled and nodded, "Now, could you be a dear and take me to the nurse, I think I'm gonna upchuck again."

She slung my arm around her shoulder before helping me walk to the nurse. Milton and Jerry ran after us.

We also heard Truman laugh as we walk away.

* * *

I was feeling fresh and new after sixth period, just on time for Kim and the pep squad's little cheer for the girls' basketball team.

"Come on, people! Let's make some noise!" our vice principal held a boom box and yelled, "As the captain of our pep squad, Kim Crawford," he pointed to Kim which she gave everybody a little wave and me a wink with her bright smile, "leads out our championship girls' basketball team. The Seaford Lady Whales!" and he pressed play.

I started cheering with the rest of the school as Kim went over to addressed the players, "All right, girls, when I break through that paper, I want you guys to keep going, throw your hands up in the air and pep that crowd up! Come on, everyone! Pep, pep, pep!"

We all continued cheering as Grace and Kelsey came running out with a banner. Kim ran towards it, gesturing for the team to follow her.

However as she reaches the banner, instead of breaking through, she got stuck, also dragging down her two friends, whose hands were stuck to the banner.

"Jack, guys! Give me a hand!" she yelled at us.

I quickly bent down and rubbed her arm to soothe her as we tried to rip the paper off her arm. The basketball team worked on her legs while the gang and I worked on her upper body.

As if things weren't already bad Truman had to go and make a sick joke about everything, "Look like you got yourself into a _sticky_ situation." And he laughed at his own joke.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

It was later that afternoon and the gang had a pretty bad day so we just sat around in the dojo, sulking.

"Guys," Jack piped up next to me. "We all know Truman's behind all these pranks."

"We just gotta figure out how he's doing it," added Milton, who was sitting next to Jerry.

"Grease, hair dye, sticky paper and bleu cheese," Jerry continued. "Sounds like my grandmother's medicine cabinet."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Truman's picking us off one by one. He's got all of us, except for…" he turned his head and I followed my boyfriend's eye. That note in my locker that he left was still burning in the back of my mind. It's been distracting me the whole day.

"Eddie," his voice made me snap out of my trance.

"What are you guys saying?" Eddie turned away from us, in shame.

"We're saying you're next," Milton came over and sat down next to Eddie. "If I were you, I'd roll myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement."

I exchange a look with Jack, who shook his head, amused.

"I did that when my father showed me my own birth video," Milton finished.

"Do you guys have any idea where we come from?" he turned to all of us.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, Jack continued to shake his head and Jerry just kept his blank face.

"My mother told me it was a pumpkin patch," Eddie said, keeping his innocent mind.

"I wish," Milton kept his face scared.

Jack patted my thigh before standing up, "I think what Eddie needs to hear is that we're gonna be there for him."

Eddie stood up and switched benches, "Guys, guys, I can take care of myself."

"No, no, no, don't worry, Eddie. We'll protect you," Jack followed him and I followed Jack.

"We'll walk you to school in the morning," Jack started.

"And after school we'll walk you back home," I added with a reassuring smile.

"We'll be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning," Milton added, creepily. "How do you like your eggs?"

I smiled, amused but Eddie didn't take the joke, "Guys, stop! I can't take it anymore!"

I watched in confusion along with the rest of the guys, "It wasn't Truman who pulled those pranks on you."

"Well, then who was it?" Jack asked.

"It was me," Eddie admitted.

"What?!"

_**Part II soon! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	6. Dummy Dancing (Part II)

**Here's Part II!**

_**Jack's POV**_

How could he? How could Eddie pull these pranks on us, on his own friends?

"Eddie, why would you prank us like that?" I asked, following my friend who is walking around in shame.

"Do you know what you did to me?" Kim, out of the whole gang, seems to be the maddest, which seems like her.

She stomped her way in front of me, "That paper was so sticky, I lost four freckles and half an eyebrow."

I stood behind her and nodded, "It wasn't pretty."

"Of course it wasn't," she glared at me over her shoulder, "You ripped them off."

"Hey, you were stuck!" I defended.

"And a clown keeps following me around asking me where I get my hair done," Thank you Jerry for saving the fight.

"I didn't _want _to," Eddie whined, "Truman's been blackmailing me."

"How's he blackmailing you?" Milton asked.

"Truman's father owns the security company that watches the mall," Kim rested her elbow on my shoulder and my right arm wrapped around her waist as we listened. I'm glad she wasn't that mad at me.

"So?" Jerry said.

"One night, Rudy let me stay late in the dojo to work on some moves. The thing is I wasn't working on karate moves," Eddie continued to explain on to how he was dancing with a dummy and when he was finished, made out with it.

"Truman saw everything from his father's office. He put it on a flash drive and unless I do whatever he says, he's gonna put it on the internet," Eddie finished. "I'm sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Eddie," I said. "He's not gonna get away with it."

"Truman's gonna be sorry he messed with us," Milton sat down next to Eddie.

"When you poke a bear, do you know what happens?" Milton asked Eddie but he shook his head so he turned to Kim and me, "Seriously, does anybody know?"

We shook our heads and went into the locker rooms to change for tonight's mission.

* * *

**(Milton and Kim are going to be switching jobs! So Kim's going to be unlocking the safe with Milton's glasses and Milton will be distracting Joan)**

_**Jack's POV**_

"Okay, our mission is to get into the security office and grab the flash drive out of the safe," I said as I unrolled the map of the mall.

"Let's go over the plan one more time," I said.

"I'll get Truman out of the office by taking him to the parking lot and letting him shoot paintballs at me," Eddie started.

"You think he'll go for it?" Kim asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Eddie showed us his black shirt covered in paint.

"Once we're inside, I'll disarm the security system," I said.

"I'll crack the safe," Kim added.

"Out in the courtyard, I'll distract the guard," Milton said.

"And I'll distract the guard's dog," Jerry finished.

I dropped my head in complete unbelievement, "How are you gonna distract the dog?" I asked.

"See, I don't know if you know this about me, but I was partially raised by wolves."

"That actually explains a lot," Kim said, not believing this too.

"Check it," Jerry howled and got a response.

Kim hit my shoulder and mouthed, 'Did you hear that?'

"Those are my peeps," Jerry finished, proud.

"Alright, let's go," I put my hand over the map, "Wasabi?"

The gang followed my lead, "Wasabi!"

* * *

I silently thanked Milton after he was able to get Joan breathing like a dog. She has got to be the worst security guard ever. Jerry also successfully distracted the dog, making Kim and me easily slip through.

"Wow, Military-Grade security lasers," Kim pointed out while crossing her arms.

"Okay, now that I did not expect," I said, a little scared.

"Jack, you could do this," Kim looked at me but I wasn't listening.

I can't do this! There is no way! One little mistake and the whole gang's in trouble, maybe even the dojo is gonna close down.

"Earth to Jack! Jack!" Kim grabbed my chin and spun my face around to look at her, "You can do this. Everybody's counting on you."

"I don't know," I said, unsure.

The next action was so unexpecting.

Kim leaned up and kissed me. Not on the cheek but the lips.

Of course I was surprised but I loved it. Sparks flew everywhere and for a minute, it was just Kim and me.

We finally separated for air and I looked at the security lasers again.

"So you can do this?" she smirked.

"Yep!" I quickly jumped and leapt over laser beams like a spy.

Finally I reached the kill switch and disarmed the security. Kim ran over happily and kissed me on the cheek, "See nothing to it."

I smiled and opened the door marked 'Security.'

"There it is!" Kim said but I knew something was wrong.

"No, no, no!" I blocked her. "There's weight sensors in the carpet. We can't walk on the floor."

"Well, what do we do?" Kim asked.

I looked at the doorframe and used that as support. I easily lifted myself onto the desk. I offered Kim a hand and she gratefully came up beside me.

"Okay, Milton's glasses will allow me to be able to see the fingerprints for the code," Kim said as she put them on. "Uh, Jack?"

I was too busy undoing my black belt, "Hmm?"

"How do we get across the office?" she finished.

"I'm already on to it," I threw the black belt across a metal bar. "I'll carry you across, are you ready honey?"

"Oh so now we're using nicknames," she crossed her arms.

"Yep," I winked and kissed her cheek.

"Once across you open that safe and get the flash drive," I finished.

Kim turned around and hugged my waist as I got ready to swing. I jumped and quickly wrapped my legs around her waist, allowing her some space to be able to turn around to see the code. It took about three swings before Kim was ready.

"All right," she said.

First swing, "Truman has … four brothers."

Second swing, "He's claimed to have kissed seven girls."

I looked down at her weirdly.

"This is a lie because considering four out of seven of them were me."

Third swing, "And something with three," she was then able to open the safe and grab the drive.

"Yes! Yes, you did it," I said.

"Okay, now sweetie?" Kim started.

"Hmm?" I looked down and she looked up.

"How do we get down?" she asked.

"That's a very good question," I answered.

We finally landed on the table and we closed the door. Kim turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I returned her embrace.

"See, mission complete," she said and kissed me.

"Yeah, mission complete," and I kissed her back.

* * *

"Hey, hey," I whispered to Jerry, "We've got the flash drive. Let's go."

Kim, who was holding my hand, lifted it for him to see but he seemed too distracted with the dog to know.

Milton saw and followed us suit.

"Okay, I think Eddie's done with his part and the plan would all work out," Kim said.

"Yep," Milton said while taking off the sweatband. "You two seem a little closer than usual."

"Why would you say that?" Kim's voice went up a few octaves.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton yelled. "You guys kissed! You guys kissed!"

I felt myself blushed and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you guys kissed and I missed it," Milton pouted.

"Well, from now on," I smirked. "You'll be seeing it a lot more."

Eddie came in just in time with a flash drive, "Okay, Truman's going to be here in three, two, and one."

"Breaking into my father's office?!" just on time. "You guys are in so much trouble!"

"We'll take whatever comes, but we had to help a friend out," we looked at Eddie who nodded.

"I want that flash drive and I want it right _now!_" Truman's getting mad.

"All right, all right, we'll give it back," I said putting my hands up in mock defeat, "But first we've got another video we want you to see."

I pointed to Eddie who was setting it up.

"What are you talking about?" Truman asked as he bent down and watched his whole tantrum with utter disbelief.

"Yup, I got your whole crybaby freak out," Eddie said between laughs.

"Doesn't feel so good when it's you, does it, Truman?" I said.

"If that thing gets out, my life will be over!" he said. "I'll be known as Tantrum Boy."

I exchanged looks with Eddie.

"Please tell me you won't post that video," Truman pleaded.

"We're not going to post it," Kim said. "We're not like you, Truman."

"Hey, how about a deal?" I asked. "We destroy both videos and you never mess with us again, deal?"

"Deal," he shook my hand. "Just delete it, please. _Please!"_

Eddie clicked some buttons and deleted the video.

"You know I only—I only melted down like that because I knew the camera was there," Truman chuckled. "I was just putting on a show."

"Well, show's over," Eddie stood up. "When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Bye, Truman."

"Bye Eddie," he looked down then quickly asked, "Maybe next week we can go paintball—"

"Get out," Eddie said.

I pointed at the door and he sulked his way out.

"Eddie, remember what you just told Truman, if you're in trouble, we'll always be there for you," I told him.

"Got it," he pounded and looked at Kim and then back to me. "Thanks guys."

"Hey so I was looking through some of the videos while I was in the office and saw some very interesting ones," Eddie raised an eyebrow, "You two finally kissed."

"Wait you caught that on tape?" I asked.

"Yep!" Eddie turned to Milton and told him to follow his lead, "'Oh Kimmy, I need a kiss to be able to do this.'"

"'Of course!'" Milton followed, "'Anything for you.'"

I started to blush and I could tell Kim's blood is starting to boil.

"Has anyone seen Jerry?" I asked.

The two actors came over and looked at one another, confused.

"Last time I saw him, he was out in the courtyard," Kim answered.

"Maybe he's still out there right now," I opened the door and saw him flirting with a dog.

"Yep, he's still there," I rubbed the back of my neck. "How about we get something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Milton and Eddie skipped into the locker rooms.

"You know they are the worst actors ever," Kim said.

"True," I nodded.

"So where are we going to eat?" she asked.

"_We_ are going to Circus Burger," I smiled.

"What about Milton and Eddie?"

"They'll figure it out," I grabbed and ran outside and straight into the restaurant.

_**I know, bad ending but hey, Jack and Kim got their first and second kiss!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	7. Dojo Day Afternoon (Part I)

**Hey guys! Been awhile since the last update… sooooo sorry about that! Now I'm back, and am proud to present, 'Dojo Day Afternoon'!**

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I watched in amazement as the bricks of concrete shattered after Jack blew on them. Not only did it get me, the rest of the gang all stood with their mouths big enough for a whole nest of flies to settle in.

"Man, I'll give you a million bucks if you could do that to my cello," exclaimed Eddie, while he popped his collar, "Playas, don't play the cello."

Milton popped his collar in a mocking way, "but you're not a playa."

"I will be when I get rid of that dang cello," said Eddie, "I'm going to get a smoothie."

As Eddie left, I felt Jack's arm wrap around my shoulders, "So, you impressed yet?"

"Maybe, it depends," I smirked, as he kissed me.

"Ewwww! Stop that!" Jerry and Milton yelled at us.

"Stop what?" Jack asked, "This?" he pecked my cheek and they continued ewing.

We suddenly heard a whole bunch of noises coming from Rudy's office. Jack started walking towards the door with me following him. Jerry and Milton stood a little ways behind.

"What's going on in there?" Milton asked.

"Rudy's toilet is clogged again," Jack rolled his eyes.

Rudy came out the door dressed in some rubber jumpsuit with red gloves. He was also wearing a construction worker's hat with a light.

I could only blink as our sensei talked about his almost dead toilet girlfriend. I swear, my new year's resolution is to get that guy a real, human girlfriend!

Of course, Jerry was drawn into the story, "How can you tell if the toilet is a boy or a girl?"

"Well, you take the top off the tank, you reach your arm in and you feel-" Rudy started but I turned away in disgust.

"Stop! I think I'd rather hear about this in an awkward conversation with my father," thank you, Milton.

* * *

"Mr. Turner, welcome to my dojo," Rudy held out his hand for our new owner to shake. The guy was as plump as a peach and his son (I'm assuming), well, looks like any rich kid would. Tucked in sweater vest, formal pants, and a weird kind of hairdo.

"Nice to meet you Rudy," the peach guy smiled before introducing the kid, "This is my son, Arthur."

"Hello sir," the kid happily took our sensei's hand and shook it, "What a wonderful dojo you have here."

_He's kissing up__,_ I stretched my arms back.

"Let me ask ya," he dialed his voice down a bit, "How do you do it? A sensei, a businessman, and obviously a male model."

_Okay, he's kissing up,_ I must have started glaring at the kid because I could feel Jack lay a hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry too much about that guy, I got him handled."

"You better, or I'll do it," I replied before he made his way back to the front of the dojo to lead the class.

"Yes, Daddy," the three were making their way over towards Rudy's office, "You and Rudy go have a good talk, alright? I'll just, just be out here with the gang."

Jack and I exchange a look before he walked up to Arthur, "Hey I'm Jack," Jack held out a hand, "How you doing?"

"So," he rudely interrupted my boyfriend, "What do you losers do all day around this dump? Sit around and pretend you know karate?"

I really hate this guy already. He scanned everybody's faces and his eyes landed on me.

"Pretend to know karate? Check this out," Jerry started getting ready before quickly turning the spotlight to Jack, "Go ahead, show him Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes before getting ready to face off against a dummy. I started clapping and cheering, "Come on Jack! You got this!"

My boyfriend, amazingly, perfected a spinning back kick; quickly dispatching the dummy's head. Everybody watched until it bounced into the salon across the street and a lady screamed.

We continued cheering as Jack made his way over to us. He high-fived the gang before opening his arms towards me for a hug. I was about to jump into him but Arthur made his way in between us.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Jack?" Arthur spat. "Trying to hug my girlfriend, what a shame."

"Excuse me?" we both said at the same time.

"You heard me, she's my girlfriend," Arthur crossed his arms, proudly.

"Oh no, no, no," Jack shook a finger. "You don't even know her name!"

He looked uncomfortable before shifting his weight, "Of course I do!"

"Yeah? What is it?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Kathy," he coughed.

"Ha ha, no," I snapped.

"Hey there, kids, having fun out here?" Mr. Turner reappeared with Rudy from his office.

"Daddy!" Arthur ran up to his father, "That Jack over there tried to hug the girl I really like!"

"Girl?" Mr. Turner turned and his eyes rested on me. "Oh her? She's beautiful."

Normally, I'll take that as a compliment but I'm a little pissed off at the moment to think any positive thoughts about anybody, excluding Jack.

"I know," Arthur said, "And I really want to take her on a date. But of course, Jack wouldn't let it go! It's not like they're dating or anything! I mean, if they are, we might as well just take down this dojo at the minute!"

"Yes, yes, I agree with you 100%!" Mr. Turner said. "Rudy, this is what you need to do to be able to save this dojo."

"What?" Rudy asked.

"Arthur really likes… the girl," peach guy said. "If she would agree to go out with my son, than this dojo stays."

We all starred and our mouths went agape. I looked at Jack and I could see the rage and anger spread across his face.

"That is, if she does agree," peach guy continued.

I'm all the dojo needs as a savior.

"She would n-" Jack yelled.

"She would love to do it," I said, finishing off the sentence. He looked at me in shock and I gave him calm - down- a- bit! – Part – of – a – plan – look. He understood and stood down.

"Kim, are you sure?" Jerry came up to me and patted my shoulder. "'Cause you are sort of with-" Milton and Eddie both attacked Jerry.

"So your name is Kim," Arthur took my hand and kissed it, "Such a lovely name. Kim. I'll pick you up tomorrow for our first date around four."

"Can't wait," I said, sarcastically; while shaking my hand to clear the kiss.

"Well, Rudy, we'll see you tomorrow, bye Wasabis," Mr. Turner and my 'date' left the dojo.

"Kim! What was that for?" Jack said, walking up to me. "You're dating _me, _remember?"

"Of course I do," I sat down next to him. "But I have to do this. Otherwise, we could all say adios to the dojo." I laid my head on his shoulder. "He'll never be anything compared to you anyway."

I listened to his long breathe as he kissed my hair, "Just be careful."

"We all owe Kim a huge thank you," Rudy said, kneeling down in front of me. "You're sacrificing your time just to save this dojo. Thank you."

"No problem, Rudy," I looked at the gang. "You're all family to me. I won't let you down."

"But can we come to a conclusion with this," Jack pointed out. "Lock Jerry in a locker every time either of them is around Dude, you nearly blew our cover."

"Well, sorry," Jerry raised his hands in defense, "Kick is such a cute couple. There is no way, I'm letting that end because of some stupid rich, spoiled showed up. I actually thought Kim went for him because of his money."

"Ah heck no, Jerry!" I snapped. "You know I'm not that kind of girl!"

I looked at Jack, "I date for love."

He gave me a huge warm smile before pulling me into another sideways hug and rubbed my arms a bit.

"Though I do want a pretty good date," I pointed out. "I really like food. Or I'm just hungry."

"How about we all head to Falafel Phil's for lunch?" Jack said. "It's on me."

* * *

_**Part II soon! Hope y'all love it so far! Changed that whole half completely, just to make it interesting!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	8. Dojo Day Afternoon (Part II)

**Internet's been down! Here's the next chappy! Don't be mad! Please?**

_**Jack's POV**_

I beat the crap out of the dummy that Eddie was holding for me. Yep, you can tell, I'm mad. It's been a week and Arthur keeps showing up and taking Kim out on a date! My Kim on a date!

I didn't even notice that my fist broke through the dummy and nearly hit Eddie's round stomach.

"Jack, take it easy!" he said, eyes widen at my fist.

"Sorry Eddie," I apologized as I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat, most of which from anger.

"Look, Jack," Milton patted my shoulder. "You're doing this for the dojo. It's a huge sacrifice."

"I know, but I can't help be feel jealous," I admitted. "I take Kim on a date to Falafel Phil's while he takes her bowling, in his house! I take her for a walk through the park; he flies her around in a helicopter. I can't afford a helicopter! Heck, I never even had one of those cheap ones for only 97 cents that is a size of one of Jerry's pinky toe!"

"Remember, Kim's going out with him for this place, not because of his money," Eddie reminded me. "She just gets to have a little fun with all toys and that's it."

I was about to say something when I heard Arthur's annoying laugh. We all turned towards and the door to see him laughing while dragging Kim by her arm right behind him.

"Oh man!" he was finishing his laugh with Kim looking annoyed at ever, "You guys should've of seen what me and my Kimmy cupcake just did. It was a riot. It was like taking candy from a baby."

I looked at her, disgusted with the nickname Arthur gave her. She returned the look with the same disgust

Kim crossed her arms, I could tell, really irritated, "That's what you actually did, Arthur. You took candy, from a baby."

"Aww, baby, this way I save money," he pinched her cheek lightly.

Milton pulled me by the sleeve until his mouth was by my ear, "Even with the bowling alley and helicopter, he is still as cheap as my mother."

"Hey, could I get in on that?" I am really in the mood of punching that Jerry in the arm, "Nothing tastes better than something stolen from a baby."

* * *

After the Rudy and his toilet incident, Arthur tried to lead the class. The whole gang had to hold me back when I tried to counter attack him, resulting in him scoring a punch across my face.

Rudy decided that Kim and I had to be the ones to close up and clean up that night. Part of my punishment, but I know he was also giving us some time alone.

That's when everything took a turn.

I finally stacked up the last of mats while Kim pushed the dummies back into their corners.

"So what are your dates like with Arthur anyway?" I asked, leaning against mats.

"Well, he takes me almost everywhere," she started, sitting on one of the benches, "We nearly ended up somewhere in Colorado last week. And then we went to San Diego and got some corn dogs."

"Sounds… great," I said, sad because of how happy she sounds.

"It doesn't matter though," she stood up and walked up to me.

My heart was filled again when she carcass my injured cheek and leaned in, her breath tickling my lips, "Nothing matter because you weren't with me."

And for the first time for a whole week, I was able to kiss my girlfriend without being afraid of losing the dojo.

* * *

The next day, we were in the middle of a lesson when Turner came thundering inside the dojo and straight up to me, his eyes blazing with fury.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" he screamed in my face.

"What? Nothing's wrong with me!" I answered, standing my ground.

"Oh, stealing another man's girl explains everything about a man!"

"First, I'm only fifteen," I started. "Second, this is the 21st century, not the 16th. And third, I am still confused!"

"We saw a taping from Truman," it was Arthur turn to yell in my face. "It showed you kissing my Kimmy Cupcake!"

I've had it! The nickname wasn't helping manners. I just, snapped, done playing the nice guy.

"Look!" I stood up and stuffed a finger in Arthur's chest, "_You _are the guy that stole _my _girlfriend! Everything was going pleasantly until you showed your little pathetic face around here! I'm the one dating Kim! And you know what? Just because you're some rich prissy guy, you can't just walk in and take her from me! She can date whoever she wants!"

I grabbed her hand as our fingers intertwined and held it high.

The whole dojo was put to silence, mainly because nobody has ever seen me this mad before. And there is only one person I will get mad for.

Her name is Kim Crawford.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her smile.

Turner cleared his throat, "I respect you standing up for your right and Kim's."

I blinked in surprise; I expected more of a fight.

"I'll make you a deal, Rudy," Turner started. "Either Jack leaves the dojo and leave Kim or Arthur alone or this place is where you park your car the next time you visit."

There's the fight.

"What?!" The gang yelled.

"Bye-bye Jack and let Kim's hand go," Arthur said, making an attempt but I cracked the knuckles on my free hand, scaring him.

Rudy looked at us. I felt myself returning his stare as he scanned us with sympathy.

Finally, he turned back to the new mall owner, "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner, but that's not going to happen," Rudy answered. "I know my students and I've seen many couples. Tell me, in today's society, how many successful high school couples do you see? Not much, right? Well, this is the first. The first time they separated, I felt terrible and I'm not going to let it happen again."

One word, one syllable.

Wow.

"I don't care!" However, Mr. Turner is a mad man, "I tried to reason with you. Okay then, you have two hours to get out. You're standing on the site of my new parking lot!"

* * *

Okay, they just brought in a wrecking ball, everything is perfect!

Rudy was still tied to the post and Milton still in the salon. We were all freaking out at the moment.

Jerry went out and declared something. The huge crowd started cheering and voted against the whole wrecking situation.

However, Jerry ran in and warned us all, "Yo, Arthur's lost it! A few more swings and this dojo is history!"

Kim and I exchange a look before I knew what she was thinking.

"No, you stay here!" I exclaimed, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no, Jack," she slid my hand off. "We're doing this together."

We locked eyes and I know she is not going to listen to me. I shook my head before kissing her shortly, but passionately.

"Okay then, let's go," and we rushed out the door.

I jumped on the wrecking ball as it swung back and forth.

"Not my best idea," I said.

"What gave you that idea?!" Kim yelled before looking at Arthur.

She made a mad dash towards him. I kept swinging until I had the momentum and landed on top of the car. Kim was hiding in front of the car so Arthur had no idea where she was. Her plan immediately formed in my mind.

"What's up, Arthur?" I smirked.

"Jack, you're too late," he returned the smirk.

"I don't think I am," I answered.

"You can't do anything without the keys!" he flashed the keys at me and jumped out the car.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Kim walked out with arms crossed. I flipped off the roof and landed on my feet, right behind him.

"You're trapped, Arthur," Kim smiled.

He looked behind him at me in bewilderment. He then lashed out a sloppy kick at Kim. She easily avoided it without uncrossing her arms. I easily took the advantage and kicked him in his back. He stumbled a bit. Kim saw the opening and kicked the keys out of his hands. She caught it and flashed it back in his face.

He tried to punch her twice but she kept dodging to the side. Kim blocked another sloppy side kick. Arthur stumbled back and Kim threw me the keys.

"Stop the thing, Jack!" she yelled.

I made a run for the door but I felt him grab my shirt. I twisted his arm around and his whole body. I kicked him again.

Kim jumped to the side as he crashed into the orange blocks. I jumped into the cab and installed the keys.

"Jack! Look out!" I looked up when I saw a huge chunk of wood come flying at me.

I quickly ducked into the cab as I turned off the cab. Arthur's attack stopped as everybody froze and watched what was going to happen next.

Thank the lord! The metal ton ball just as much as switched on the little bell.

Arthur spat in anger before turning back to his assault on me. I kept ducking and dodging, not able to really attack quite yet.

Kim yanked him back a little; he stumbled but swung the bar back toward her. She kept dodging but it met her right shin. She yelped in pain but didn't show it.

Rage bubbled within me.

"NOBODY HURTS KIM WHILE I'M AROUND!" I yelled, making everybody's attention turn back to me.

Arthur, getting a little scared, turned back towards me and swung the bar at me.

I slammed the wood down with my right palm but before he could lift it again. I jumped on his weapon, surprised it still didn't break.

With a loud grunt and a strong stomp, I broke the wooden beam in half and scored a perfect crescent kick across his head.

He lay on the ground and looked up, cuddling his cheek. I pointed an accusing finger in her face, "A bruise for a bruise. You stay away from us from now on."

He nodded, scared. I looked up at Kim, she was sitting on an orange block and smiled at me. I ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a small bruise, I'll be fine," she replied. "He just mainly caught me by surprise."

"I was so worried," I pulled her into a hug, earning awes from the crowd.

When we separated, I could feel the crowd wanting a small kiss so I did it.

The crowd went wild as we made our way over to Arthur. I pulled him to his feet as we walked back towards the dojo, with me pushing him around.

Mr. Turner was in the dojo asking if everybody was alright.

"I think this belongs to you," I closed the door behind us.

"Arthur how could you do something like this?" he asked. "I've given you everything."

"Maybe that's the problem," Rudy pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Well, this dojo might not be much," Rudy replied, "But it's built on the principles of discipline and respect, a couple of things Arthur obviously doesn't have."

The brat crossed his arms and said, "Blah, blah, blah. Look, can we just tear down this little dump now, Dad?"

"No, he's right," Mr. Turner snapped. "I'm sorry, Rudy. Your dojo can stay."

We all cheered and I gave Kim a hug.

"I also owe an apology to Jack and Kim," he said and we turned to look at him. "I was wrong to separate you. It's just, when I lost Arthur's mother, I lost all hope for love."

I smiled at him, feeling warm from his apology.

I patted his shoulder, "You know, what Mr. Turner? Hope's gone? You just don't have it on. I know, one day, you will find some other woman that will treat you the same as Arthur's mother has."

"Thank you Jack," Mr. Turner gave me a small smile before turning to his son. "Arthur, get in the car, you're grounded!"

"Grounded? What does that even mean?" is this guy for real?

"I think you're about to find out," I said, waving a bye. "Bye-bye Arthur."

As the father and son left, Rudy patted my shoulder, "Jack, what you said and did was incredible."

"It wasn't just me," I pulled Kim and Jerry into my arms. "We all did it."

"Wait a minute," Kim asked. "Has anybody seen Milton?"

"The idiot's still in the nail salon," I pointed. "He'll come running back soon enough."

"Alright guys," Rudy clapped his hands together, "How about we go get change and get some practice in? Then I'll take you all out for some dinner. Sound good?"

We all nodded an agreement. Jerry and Eddie raced one another to the locker rooms. Rudy headed towards his office so it just left Kim and me.

"Let me see your leg," I said, remembering the wound.

"Jack, I'm fine," she said. "It's just a bruise."

"Then you probably shouldn't put too much pressure on it," I warned. "Oh and when you get home, put an ice pack on it before you go to bed and before school tomorrow. Oh and"

She cut me off when her lips touched mines.

"You worry too much," she murmured but I went in and kissed her again.

_**Like it? I'm gonna try my best and post the next chapter faster than this one! The next one is pretty important!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	9. Road To Wasabi (Part I)

**Hey guys! First off, thank you for all the nice comments! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update the story, it just that a lot of people loves this so I try to come up with many different things for everybody to enjoy. I think about how to twist the plot, take out scenes, etc.**

**The reason I skipped 'Swords & Magic' is because I've been thinking but can't come up with a lot to make this episode a little more 'Kick'. **

**So without further ado, I give you, 'Road to Wasabi'**

_**Jack's POV**_

I skated my way through the strip mall all morning, outrunning Joan and many other security guards. Finally, I stopped and told them that's enough exercise for the morning and entered the dojo.

Inside, everybody was decorating as if it was somebody's birthday. Huh, don't remember anybody's birthday today.

"You're late," I heard Kim's annoyed voice directed at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Rudy's surprise party, remember?" Eddie replied. "The one he's been planning for himself for two weeks."

I sat down on the mats and started playing with the piñata when the room went dark.

Really, Rudy can be so wise sometimes but he acts like a two year boy whenever it comes to birthdays.

"He's coming," he even whispered that.

Kim and I shook our heads as he walked in and turned on the lights.

"Surprise," the dojo filled with bored expression, but hey, Rudy acted surprised.

As he put on his party hat he walked over he said, "You better not have brought gifts. But if you did, now is the time to load me up."

Milton got up from sitting next to me on the mats and headed towards his locker. I'm panicking right now so I followed him and asked, "Hey man, I don't have anything. Can I get in on your gift, please?"

"Absolutely not," he opened his locker and pulled a box out. "I put a lot of time, thought and effort into this."

He sped walked over to Rudy and handed it to our sensei, "This is from Jerry, Eddie, and me."

I sighed as I walked up to Kim and hug her from behind. Her honey-blonde hair gave a beautiful cherry smell that filled all nose. I nuzzled her hair and kissed her head. As she kissed my cheek, we watched Rudy starring at a roll of toilet paper.

"Oh, Joke-a-Day Toilet Paper, get out!" he said.

Kim and I exchanged an amused look as he continued talking, "My cousin had this at his house. I literally laughed myself off the bowl. Thank you, guys."

"Now I don't want to turn this whole thing into a competition," Rudy made his way towards us, "But Kim, it's time to top that gift."

Kim untangled herself from my arms and walked over to the other side of the dojo. I took two quick strides and was soon by her side.

"Kim, do you think I could get in on your –" but she cut me off.

"Forget it, Jack," she smirked. "I got a winner right here."

She brushed pass me, "Unlike some people, I put a lot of thought into my gift," she handed the rectangle wrapped in blue to Rudy. "I hope you like it, Rudy."

As Rudy examined the gift with excitement, I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the benches, thinking of an excuse and hoping Rudy is too absorbed in Kim's autographed photo of Bobby Wasabi to notice that I'm here.

"All right, Jack," spoke to soon, "Rock my world."

"Yeah, Jack," Kim was right behind Rudy and she's adding gas to the fire. "I'm sure Rudy saved the best for last."

I wiped the sweat off my brow and stood up, taking the picture from Rudy, "Well, you know, I was thinking. Everybody knows how much you love Bobby Wasabi and I asked myself, what could be better than a picture, right?"

Nailed it.

I looked at Kim. Her arms were crossed and her brown eyes looking at as to figure out my plan. I don't really have a plan and just winging it.

Though I'm going to get Kim back for not reminding me about Rudy's birthday. She asked me to ask my grandfather for the autograph in the first place.

"Only the man himself," Rudy started than stopped, surprised. "Wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you're saying? You found a way to get Bobby Wasabi to come down here so I could meet him?"

I gave a pfft yeah.

"Wait the founder of this dojo," he took the picture back as I went up to Kim and mouthed, 'Help me!'

She just uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips, annoyed and looked at me with an unbelieving look.

Rudy went on and on about Bobby until he sat down and hugged the picture, rocking back and forth like a child, "I can't believe it."

"None of us can believe it, Jack," Kim had disappointment in her voice.

I was about to say something but Milton was yelling, "Let's get this party started."

Everybody whipped around and saw him blindfolded and swinging the metal rod used for the piñata around. He headed in our direction and we all ducked just in time.

"Milton!" we all yelled trying to get the stick from any further damage.

* * *

I was at my locker on Monday morning. As I shut it, I turned around and saw Kim just watching me while shaking her head.

"I cannot you told Rudy that Bobby Wasabi was coming," she said, coming down the stairs.

"I couldn't believe it either," I said. "Words just kept exploding out of me. It's like I had a case of Liarrhea."

I felt her hand on mines as she continued, "He's never gonna show, Jack. And Rudy's gonna be crushed."

"Bobby could show," I covered. "I mean my grandfather was his sensei," I pulled her down to sit with me on the bench. "I mean, my grandfather was his sensei. I found his number and left him a message."

She sighed before continuing, "This could be bad. Remember how disappointed Rudy was when he lost the Name-The-Baby-Panda contest at the zoo?"

"Oh I know, he put on his crying boots," I shuttered as the image flashed in my mind.

"But don't you worry, Kim," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "I know what I said was wrong. But I mean, who's crazy enough to believe that Bobby Wasabi was actually coming to our dojo."

She nodded in agreement with me until we heard screaming above us.

"I can't believe Bobby Wasabi is actually coming to our dojo!" talk about good timing.

We looked up at our friends. Jerry saw us so he walked down two steps before jumping the rest, pretty soon he was right in front of our face.

"Look, Jack, bro," he started, "Since Bobby's coming for Rudy's birthday, we decided to take to take advantage of this once in a life time opportunity."

"We spent a whole night in Jerry's garage writing his comeback movie," Eddie finished.

Kim leaned in until her breath tickled my ear, sending bumps down my arm, "Wow, you hear that, Jack? Our friends spent all night in the garage writing a comeback movie for Bobby Wasabi."

I know she wants me to suffer the punishment of my big lie but I'm not losing this fight, "What's bad about that? What if they wrote a really great movie?"

"Oh, it's better than great. It's epic," Milton continued, "Bobby Wasabi is the biggest martial arts action star in history."

"But now he'll battle with the most diabolical force he's ever faced," Eddie added jumping from behind us.

"It's half piranha, half octopus," Milton continued. Kim and I exchanged a look.

I was wrong about this movie, wasn't I?

"It's Piranhapus!" all three yelled.

Oh the horror.

Milton tried to shove the little movie poster in my face but I pushed it out with my free arm.

Now it was Jerry's turn to scare the crap of us, "Eight arms, nine mouths, and one bad attitude."

After he was done, he jumped down and the three pretended they were actually the thing.

Kim and I watched in disbelief as they walked the whole way down the hall acting stupid all the way.

"You better find a way to fix this," Kim said, pushing my arm off her shoulder and standing up.

"I will and I can," I said.

"They're all really weird to start off with," she continued. "If this continues, a rat has a better mind than to date any one of them."

"Look," I replied, taking her hands in mines, "My mess, I clean up. I promise you though, I get everything cleared up."

Kim just gave me a cute smile before the bell rang. I have her a reassure smile, covering up the fact that I have no idea how I'm going to break the news to the guys.

"Can't be late for math again," she said.

"Same with biology," she leaned up and we shared a quick kiss before running in opposite directions.

_**Gonna end it here! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Part II coming soon!**_

_**News for all you 'Raymond Academy' folks! Story's about to get a little actiony, I'll update it soon, promise!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


End file.
